VaVoom
by RagamuffinBabyDoll
Summary: 10 years have gone by since Marin left Earth for Brigadoon and Melan. So what's a girl to do when she's still...a girl? Read and review please!


_A/N: I do not own Brigadoon, characters, or the Brigadoon 10-year anniversary doujinshi anthology. I'm a terrible artist…. This is based on one of the stories in the anthology (which contains AWESOME but UNTRANSLATED doujinshis). I wanted to give my shot at interpreting it and hope to make somebody laugh. This fic can get very silly so please review and tell me how to improve…_

"I remember 10 years ago when I sat at this very spot looking up at the sky. It is 10 years later, I am doing the very same thing, and it is literally déjà vu." Marin sighed as she sat next to Lolo on a row of stairs and gazed longingly at the clear Brigadoon sky.

It had been 10 years since the day Marin made the decision to follow Melan back to Brigadoon. In time, she soon adapted to life on Brigadoon; living amongst other Brigadoonians (A/N: it's a noun I made up!), the Brigadoon Assembly, and in time adapted to the concept of slow aging. It has been 10 years and while Marin changed little by little mentally she didn't change physically, still retaining the body of a 13-year old girl.

"Wellll~ I'll admit; it can get a little tiring with how slow time flows here on Brigadoon, but ya get used it. On the plus side, ya got your youth, right?" Lolo commented nonchalantly, focusing on the sky as well.

At the mention of her _youth_, Marin looked down at her attire. She wore a small billowy shirt with a drawstring on the front, a small skirt similar to the one she wore back on Earth, and little ballerina-like shoes. She looked as she appeared: a child. Then, Marin's hands immediately went to her chest, feeling for any indication of growth in that area. Lolo looked at her confused of her actions and watch as she continued her odd actions and the slow grimace that spread across her face. Confusion turned to shock as Marin suddenly grabbed Lolo by the shoulders and started to shake him frantically.

"I DON'T SEE ANY PLUS SIDE WHEN I'M NOT A PLUS SIZE! I'm not unhappy living here on Brigadoon, but it's not fair that I can't grow fast enough to become a lady! I **just** want to become beautiful, like my cousin Jun, and then have someone who will think I'm _pretty_ and then fall in _love _and then **live happily ever after**! I know Melan loves me, but there's no way he will keep interest if I stay this way for too long! SO, IS IT SO **WRONG** TO WANT AN ACTUAL CHEST?" Marin ranted while shaking Lolo frantically, not noticing that how hard her grip was on the poor cat creature.

"**Did I hear desire of a chest?**" shouted a new and overdramatic voice.

Ceasing her diatribe and possible brain damage to Lolo, Marin stops shaking the little guy and both look to their side to see Lala speaking to them.

"Well, Miss Marin you are just in luck!" said Lala, holding a small bottle with a curvy, womanly shape. "I have here a new formula that I just created. This here is my VA-VOOM potion! It's a funny little concoction that will jumpstart your growth process and allows you mature physically to what your appearance should in terms of the funny world's time."

Given the oddly-shaped bottle, Marin looks at the little bottle with apprehension and curiosity. "So this could turn me into a lady?" Marin asks Lala who nods to answer yes. "Are you sure it's okay to drink this?" Marin asks again only to receive the same response.

"Well, here goes nothing." Marin thought, taking a swig of the potion.

Marin immediately dropped the bottle after consuming its contents as she began to feel funny. The potion started to great rapid effect, changing Marin as she began to grow steadily in height and physical development.

When the process was complete, Marin slowly opened her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy from the process only to see the result herself. She looked at her hands, tall legs, and new curvaceous body and chest. She looked up with an expression of absolute awe.

"Oh my gosh LOOK AT ME!" Marin exclaimed, hardly believing the result from the VA-VOOM potion. "I look like a beautiful lady!"

"I'm glad you like it Marin!" exclaimed Lala. "Might I say you look stunning? I was hoping I could get someone to try out my new invention and-

SWOOSH!

"Hey wait, where you are going?" called out Lala as Marin zoomed down the stairs.

"I have to show Melan this!" shouted Marin as she ran away with child-like excitement reflected in her eyes. "I hope he thinks I look amazing!" she thought zooming away to find him.

Watching Marin run off to find Melan, Lolo asked Lala, "So are you sure that potion was safe?"

"Positive." Lala exclaimed. "Although it's a shame that she ran before I could tell her that the effects of the potion were only temporary and that she won't stay that way for long."

Lolo smiled and internally sweatdropped. "You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?"

Melan, Pyon, and Erin were in a meeting with one of the Brigadoon Assembly chairmen when they heard a somewhat familiar chirp call out to them.

"Melaaaann~~~" said the unknown voice.

Recognizing the voice somewhat, Melan turned his head to see who it was. "Marin, is that-…"Melan began before seeing the sight before him and ceasing speech.

Pyon and Erin turned as well, mimicking Melan's reaction with unsure silence.

"Hi Melan~~!" Marin began, trying to catch her breath a bit after running around looking for him. "I'm glad I found…."

All three gunswordsman looked at Marin with confusion.

"What…." said Erin.

"The…." said Melan

"Holy crap." thought Pyon

"?" said Pyon

"W-why are you guys looking at me like that?" asked Marin, slightly annoyed.

Melan just stared down at Marin with a blank expression. There was no sign of emotion; just an unreadable expression that told Marin nothing about his opinion of her new appearance.

"Eh…Melan? Are you okay?" asked Marin shakily as she began to feel uncomfortable by Melan's stare.

"Why is he not saying anything?" thought Marin, slightly panicking. "Does he not like my appearance? Do I look ridiculous to him? OH MAN! MAYBE TAKING THAT POTION WAS A MISTAKE 'CAUSE NOW I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT!"

"OKAYI'MJUSTGOINGTOGONOWBYE!" shouted Marin as she ran the opposite direction away from Melan.

"Marin!" Melan called out as he saw her run away and started to fly to catch up with her.

Watching Melan take off, Erin turned to Pyon and asked, "What...just happened?"

Pyon began to open his mouth to respond but closed it again as he didn't have the answer himself. "…..I….have no idea…."

Marin ran as fast she could, knowing Melan would follow her and question the bizarre encounterthat just occurred.

*HUFF*HUFF*HUFF*HUFF*HUFF*

"Wow…" Marin said to herself. "It is **really** hard to run with these things!" referring to her accursed chest development she complained about not having before.

Melan, already flying above Marin and catching her amusing sprint, began to hover down and extend his paw-like appendages to grab her around her stomach. Marin yelped slightly as Melan grabbed her around her stomach and she knew she couldn't run anymore.

"Marin?" asked Melan now on the ground "Why do you look similar to that of a funny world adult female?"

"Uhhhhh…." began Marin, unsure and unwilling to respond to Melan's question "I…..took a potion that the Chairman of the Ecological Committee gave me that turned me into….a funny world adult female."

"Why did you take the potion?" asked Melan in a calm and curious tone.

"So I could look pretty and adult….for you" answered Marin reluctantly.

"Why you need to do that for me?" asked Melan again.

Marin answered ardently, turning around while still in his grasp, "Because I still feel like I don't have the right to love you! I look exactly the same as when we met so while we _are_ aging at the same rate you're still ahead of me! I want to look grown up; so that when I tell you I love you I don't feel like a child professing her precocious crush! I want to call you my boyfriend, and believe that you consider me your girlfriend! AND I WANT TO HUG YOU AND LOOK GOOD DOING IT LIKE THAT ONE TIME ERIN HUGGED YOU!

Marin caught her breath after that last sentence as it sounded petty and very embarrassing; evident in her blush after going yet again on a crazy tirade.

"Marin, it is unnecessary for you to feel that way…." Melan explained

"Huh? Why?" Marin asked, looking up at him; her cheeks still pink from embarrassment

"Because I'm just happy to spend the rest of my life with you" said Melan in a matter-of-fact tone.

Marin became stunned and her blush increased as she didn't know how to respond to such a confession.

_POOF!_

Marin landed on the ground and reverted back to her child-like appearance. Her gaze turned to the ground now feeling stunned, embarrassed, and vulnerable now that the potion had worn off.

Melan, using his paw-like appendages, lifted Marin up from the ground like a child. Then, he held her, bridal style, close to his chest. Marin was caught off-guard when he picked her up but felt warmer and more comfortable when he held her close to him.

"Forgive me. I know it hasn't been easy for you living on Brigadoon and that with my duties; I have not been able to spend as much time with you as I would like. But I would do anything to make you happy in return to what you've given me. True, age causes much difficulty in fathoming our relationship, but being that of different species we are already pushing the envelope so _why_ bother contemplating it? Marin, I love you, you're my girlfriend, and it always looks and feels good when I hug you.

Feeling so much joy inside, Marin closed her eyes and snuggled closer into Melan's embrace.

"Oh Melan…" she whispered.

Melan smiled at her expression, walking away with her in his (paws?)

"Hmm….do you think she would like me more if I was her age?"

_*PING*_ went the glint of a mischievous and inventive chairman.

**The End**

Well, I had fun! I wish I could have come up with this story but I know where credit is due. What did you think? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I love writing; it is my sustenance of life so I need constructive criticism to improve!


End file.
